


When Morning  Comes

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: “What the heck?” Casey thought to himself, “What is he doing?”Did he confuse him for April?No. April had an early exam so she couldn’t come, Donnie knew that. He knew he was sitting next to Casey when everyone else left.He knew.There was no way he didn't know.----A short story where Casey wakes up to Donnie cuddling with him.





	When Morning  Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write something not smut and honestly, I'm pretty happy with it

Casey slowly drifted into consciousness slightly dazed and confused. The hard surface he was laying on was definitely not his bed and the dark concrete ceiling was definitely not from his home. He quickly figured out that he was sleeping on the floor of the turtle’s lair, but in his half sleep mind, he couldn’t remember what happened. Looking to his left he saw the tv still on with the ‘Are You Still Watching?’ screen. Now he remembers. They were having a movie marathon, he must have passed out. He groaned knowing that Mikey had probably already drawn on his face before heading to bed himself.

Still not knowing what the time was he starts to turn and slowly move the warm covers, mentally preparing for the onslaught of cold air. However, as he tries to pick himself up he feels a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him back down causing Casey’s face to collide with a hard surface. Casey’s eyes snap open at the impact, pushing away from the figure he craned his neck to see what the hell had just grabbed him. 

Now with some distance between him and the body he looked up and was staring at Donatello’s sleeping face. His bandana askew.

Which has Casey blinking up at the still asleep terrapin. Donnie wraps his strong arms around him as Donnie sighs contently in his sleep.

…

_ “What the heck?”  _ Casey thought to himself _ , “What is he doing?” _

Did he confuse him for April? 

No. April had an early exam so she couldn’t come, Donnie knew that. He knew he was sitting next to Casey when everyone else left. 

He knew. 

There was no way he didn't know.

Casey’s mind was spinning, for a while Casey knew he had a crush on the turtle. He didn’t try to hide it but he also wasn’t flaunting it around all the time, even when he did Donnie could never pick up on his hints. Hell, Casey could throw a brick at Donnie with a note that says, ‘I want to date you.’ and he still would think the human was joking. As Casey was lost in confusion he felt Donnie’s arms wrap around his waist and the other over his neck. The turtle’s thick fingers tangling in his thick dark curls on the back of his head.

Lossing himself for a moment Casey let himself relax in the turtle’s gentle embrace. This felt nice. Slowly Casey let his arm drift down the turtle’s plastron and around his waist to hold the turtle. A small hum coming from the turtle. Casey liked this feeling of closeness from his crush. Donnie wasn’t normally affectionate with him, Casey always wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped in his arms. It was extremely comforting and relaxing, he didn’t want it to end.

Gently Casey lifted his arm and gently caressed the terrapin's cheek. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Donnie normally looked so stressed and tired, always burdened with something. Casey wished he could help Donnie look this carefree while he was awake. No worries. No anxiety. No evil trying to destroy him. Just the two of them, together where no one could hurt them. 

No one could hurt Donnie.

It was only when one of Donnie’s legs hooked around Casey’s did he really realize what was happening. Here he was, in the middle of the lair, at an unknown time, cuddling Donnie while he slept. Casey couldn't help the blush spreading on his face. What if his brother’s come in?

This is too much. He felt slightly guilty about taking advantage of Donnie’s sleep to cuddle with him.

Casey knows he needs to get away.

Like now.

Try as he may, the moment he tries to shift and move away from Donnie, the turtle just tightens his hold. The more the young man tries to push away the more Donnie pulls him in. His fingers tighten in his hair as he forces Casey’s face into the crook of his neck, his leg hooking around Casey pulling his legs between his. If Casey wasn’t blushing before he sure was now. 

Now Casey began to realize, there's no way he's going anywhere soon.

Great.

For a moment Casey considers waking the turtle so this could end. He quickly pushes that thought away. He has no doubt, whatsoever, that once Donnie was awake and in an aware state he would not appreciate their position. If anything he would be so embarrassed he wouldn’t even look at Casey for a long time. That was the last thing Casey wanted. He couldn’t handle Donnie cutting him off and being awkward around him, not after all the time he had to take to just be friends with Donnie. 

After much thought, he decided the best option was to just let the turtle wake up himself and figure out what he wanted to do. If Donnie thought Casey didn’t know about this late night cuddle session then he wouldn’t be awkward around the human. Hopefully.

With a heavy sigh, Casey nestled into the turtle’s embrace, his grip becoming gentle and the grip on his hair loosening. Casey let his arm drift back around the turtle’s shell and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He found that drifting off was much easier in Donnie’s embrace. 

Just as Casey started to drift he was almost sad, this would end when morning comes.


End file.
